Wolf Man
David Fang Patterson is a fictional superhero born from a alien mother and a human father Biography Early Life Absolute Justice Wolf Man knew that something wasn't right between the team, Convexity manage to beat exile to the point were brusises and scratches were made, no time to Hesitate Wolf Man jumps in protect his father. As things escalated between the team, David and Convexity heated argument turn towards fighting each other on what to do with exile in the processes with him. Convexity strikes down his former comrades only to be stopped by David and Soraka into restraining him and ready to kill him in matter of seconds Wolf Man tries everything he could to make things right but he sees Soraka electrocuted by Velock's new found powers Wolf Man runs forward but is caught in lighting and blasted away with Velock's. Hovering over the city of Chicago, Wolf Man struggles under Velock's grip he mock him into escaping, in return David headbutts him making Velock's dropping five hundred feet below the city, Wolf Man manages to glided safely follow by Velocks, Wolf Man orders Velocks to get out of the city or be prosecuted, Wolf Man and Velocks fight and Wolf Man says Orion's wisdom is wasted. David calls for Soraka that the others, Convexity and Black Wolf Behind her, David orders her to go to the Cave. As Soraka was leading them to David's hide out, David came back to the cave as in result activated his new advanced pride armor as a gift from the pride gods. David used the suit and also deeply weaponized to battle any tough foe including super soldiers, mortal gods and many other monsters that threaten the universe by attacking and forcing his hand into a critical and massive fight. As Soraka reached the cave with convexity and black wolf on her tale, David appears to save her, in focusing on one fighter to another as Convexity fought Soraka, Wolf Man Choose to fight his former spouse. As the battle rage on David and Convexity won there scues, now it was time to determine the fate of both heroes. Wolf Man and Covexity Battled through the Cave, Convexity taunted David as him in result leading to the Wolf Clan Pickle Peoples separation leading the government in his own vision. Convexity replied that David was not a leader of his own party as a individual on dealing with personal issues through the city of Chicago. David responses told Convexity that his vision of erasing crime and starting a brand new world was also a fake prophet The Circle of Trust As Wolf Man and Soraka see Convexity go in to the Phantom Zone into pay for his crimes, Wolf Man ask Soraka if she was ok, Wolf Man could hear the sadness in her voice as she mentioned that convexity used her, and that people feared the prides based on there culture and what they were capable of doing to the universe, Wolf Man realize indeed was true fact, however it was what the person he or she created those decisions to make. As to ponder in thought, Wolf Man realizes on what soraka feels in matter of loss on her home world pride but Wolf Man has offer to find anew pride by her first joining his circle of trust and in matters Wolf Man and Soraka have agreed to rebuild there adopted planet and in return Soraka can stay with wolf man and be on the team. Mentor to Destro When Stark was attending a party in India, Peter Parker tried to stop illegal smugglers working for the Vulture, but only to end up being dropped and drowned in a lake. Stark used the tracker he installed in the Spider-Man Suit and sent Mark XLVII remotely to save him, arriving just in time to pull Spider-Man out of the lake before he could drown. Taking Spider-Man to a nearby park to calm down, Stark then asked him what he had been thinking trying to take down those criminals instead of letting other people to handle this. Parker questioned if he had put a tracker in the suit, to which Stark admitted that he had put everything in his suit, including the heater which dried him. Parker asked if those people were the Avengers only to be told by Stark that it was below their own pay wage to go after the Vulture. Stark asked Parker to forget about the Vulture because he said so, accidentally screaming in the middle of the party. He then said to him to continue helping the little people, but Parker was convinced he was ready for more now, claiming that Stark also thought so when had took on Captain America during the Clash of the Avengers. Stark ensured him that if he had wanted to, Captain America would have defeated him with some ease during their previous fight. Stark finished the call by telling Parker that if he saw the weapons being sold by the Vulture's Crew again, he was not to get involved himself and to immediately to call up Happy Hogan and let him deal with the situation. Having given Parker this advice, Stark then hung up the call and sent the Mark XLVII back to the New Avengers Facility while he drove away from the party, leaving Parker then to consider everything that he had just been advised to do by Stark. Deciding to take Peter Parker's information seriously, Stark alerted the FBI to the illegal activities. Days later, Stark called up Parker to apologize and praise Parker for his actions in saving his classmates in Washington, D.C.. Parker, however, was in the middle of trying to stop Vulture's Crew in the middle of a weapons deal at the Staten Island Ferry and spent the phone call trying to distract Stark before he eventually hung up on him, much to Stark's annoyance. Suspicious, Stark decided to suit up in his Mark XLVII and arrived just in time to see the Ferry; Parker was on about to be torn apart thanks in part to Spider-Man's and the Vulture's recent battle, during which a rogue Chitauri Gun had lost control and fired all the way down the ferry. As Spider-Man had already defeated both the Shocker as well as Mac Gargan, Iron Man then proceeded to fix the Ferry by pushing it back together while Spider-Man could only just watch on. By using his own Stark Industries technology and the lasers in his armor, Iron Man used them both to meld the cut in the Ferry back together. When Spider-Man had asked if there was anything he could do to help, Iron Man simply told him that he had done enough before finishing saving the ferry. Iron Man then ordered Spider-Man to meet him in New York City so that he could then chastise Spider-Man for disobeying him and putting his own and other people's lives at risks by his own actions. Parker accused Stark about not caring what was happening with the stolen weapons, only for Stark to step out of his suit and told Parker that he did listen to him and that he was the one who contacted the FBI. Furthermore, Stark revealed that he was in fact the only one who believed in Parker's potential, despite his age, and that if someone had died there due to his actions, it would be on his conscience and if Parker himself died, then his death would Parker told Stark that he was just trying to be like him, only for Stark to tell him that he wanted him to be better than him and demanded Parker give the Spider-Man Suit back, much to Parker's dismay as he claimed that he was nothing without the suit. Stark replied that if he was nothing without the suit, then he shouldn't have it. Parker - much to his reluctance - gave the suit back and Stark sent him home to his Aunt May with some clothes Stark had bought him In the wake of Spider-Man successfully stopping the Vulture and his gang from stealing an entire plane full of the Avengers' weapons and technology directly from Avengers Tower, Stark decided to send Happy Hogan to Peter Parker's school in order to take him into the New Avengers Facility. Upon arrival, Stark met up with Parker and apologized for being so harsh on him previously and told him that his actions in stopping Vulture proved he was ready to be a hero. Stark explained that he had gathered together reporters to meet him before showing Parker the new version of the Spider-Man Suit, as Stark told him to put it on, so he could introduce him to a bunch of reporters as the newest member of the Avengers, noting he would have a room by Vision. However, Parker declined, wanting to stay on the streets and look out for the citizens of New York City as a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, much to the great surprise of Stark Stark, although a little disappointed, accepted Parker's decision, still offering him one last chance to take his offer which Parker said no to, telling Hogan to take Parker back home. Before leaving, Parker then asked if that was a test, to which Stark lied and said it was. However, as soon as Parker exited the building, Pepper Potts came through asking where Parker was as all of the reporters were waiting, only for Stark to say that he was now not going to be there Now wondering what they were going to tell the press, Stark asked Hogan for the engagement ring which the latter had been keeping for years. Potts, however, assured them that they would be able to come up with something better and kissed Stark before they went out to meet the press although Hogan still threw Stark the ring as a last resort. Stark had the second suit delivered back to Parker, believing that the young hero had earned the right to wear it again. Meeting Time Finishing up a daily routine of jogging in Central Park, Stark told Potts about a vivid dream that he had where they had a child named Morgan after Pepper's eccentric uncle. Despite Stark's claims on how real the dream felt, Potts assured him that she wasn't expecting a child, and suggests that if he wanted to have a kid, he wouldn't have made another suit of armor. Stark reinforces that the armor is only there to protect her and their future children, but Potts rebuttals by stating that the armor is not required in order to raise a normal family Stark then declares that there would not be anymore surprises between them and promises Potts a dinner date in light of their recent engagement. Doctor Strange then appears from a portal and tells Tony he needs to talk to him. Having never met Strange, Stark becomes skeptical at his statement, but Strange reiterates that the fate of the universe was at stake; bringing Bruce Banner out to stress how urgent the matter. The imminent threat After meeting Doctor Strange and reuniting with Bruce Banner, Stark was taken inside the New York Sanctum. He was informed by Wong, who explained the history of the Infinity Stones; Strange named all of the stones that were known such as the Space, Reality, Power, Soul, Mind, and Time. Stark inquires the enemy's name and was informed by Banner that it was Thanos, explaining that he has acquired the Power and Space stones; making him the most powerful being in the universe. Having learned that Thanos was the one who pulled the strings behind Loki and the Chitauri Invasion, Stark realizes that he was the one who was really responsible for his fear and anxiety in the ensuing years since the Battle of New York. Leaning and stretching against the Cauldron of the Cosmos, Stark remarks on Strange's use of language, getting hit by the Cloak of Levitation, much of his allowance. Stark suggested disposing the Time Stone, but Strange and Wong informed him they were sworn to protect it. As Thanos had two stones and the other two were not on Earth, the best move would be to protect Vision, who had the Mind Stone embedded in his head; however, Vision had disappeared two weeks earlier. Only the fugitive Captain America could possibly find him. Banner insisted that Stark call Rogers, only for Stark to explain to Banner that him and Rogers had fallen out, and that they were not on speaking terms. Banner would convinced Stark to call Rogers by telling him that Thanos had killed their teammate Thor. However, before Stark could place the call, they were interrupted by the sound of agitation in the streets and debris flying through the air. Attack on Chicago Leaving the Sanctum to investigate, the four found people fleeing and screaming in panic, as a Q-Ship sent by Thanos had arrived, devastating the surrounding city with powerful winds. Outside the New York Sanctum, The Q-Ship was confronted by Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Doctor Strange and Wong. As Stark commanded F.R.I.D.A.Y to evacuate the surrounding area and mobilize emergency response teams, Doctor Strange casts the Winds of Watoomb, neutralizing the powerful winds created by the Q-Ship. As Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian arrived from their Q-Ship, they demanded the Time Stone, kept in the Eye of Agamotto, from Strange, only for Stark to rudely rebuff and commanded the two to leave Earth. To Stark's embarrassment, Banner tried and failed to turn into the Hulk; as they didn't have time to understand why, Stark benched his friend from the fight. Stark donned his nanotech Mark L armor, and blasted away Obsidian, astonishing Banner As Strange began using an attack, Stark blasted off a car that was aimed at him and Wong. Maw then sends Iron Man flying into the air while directly assaulting Strange and Wong with his telekinetic powers, throwing debris at the Masters. Iron Man returned, commanding Strange to also flee and get the Time Stone away from the city, who refused. Iron Man attempted to assault Maw again, only to be engaged by Obsidian, who sent Iron Man flying into Washington Square Park, encountering Banner. While holding off Obsidian to protect Banner, Iron Man was joined by an arriving Spider-Man and told him about what is going on with the situation. Iron Man tasked him with rescuing the unconscious Strange as he held off Obsidian. As the battle continued, Iron Man was caught by Obsidian's hammer and was about to be killed, only to be saved by Wong. Once Wong trapped Obsidian from another location, Iron Man broke free and invited him to his wedding, flying afterwards.[ Ascent to Space After finishing his battle, Iron Man managed to locate the Q-Ship and flew towards the sky while deploying Item 17A from the New Avengers Facility. Beginning to run out of oxygen, Spider-Man removed his mask as he unable to breathe as much as he can. Iron Man commanded Spider-Man to let go and fall in order to catch him. Spider-Man told Iron Man that he must save the wizard as he was told by him, but Iron Man retorted his statement that he won't be able to breathe as the ship moved upward As he exhaustively starts to pass out, Spider-Man was nearly suffocated as the ship left Earth's atmosphere and fell off the ship as he couldn’t breathe anymore. Falling down, Spider-Man was rescued by the intervention of Iron Man, who summoned the Iron Spider Armor. As the suit manifested around him with nanotech particles, Spider-Man swiftly recovered with an acrobatic landing and was able to breathe and contact Iron Man As he catches up with Parker, Stark told him farewell up on the ship and commanded F.R.I.D.A.Y. to send him back to Earth, using his parachute to descend into orbit. Stark latched onto the hull to cut a hole and board the Q-Ship, to look for wherever Doctor Strange and Ebony Maw went. Getting a call from Pepper Potts, Stark answered the call and told her that he was on the ship, only to lose reception halfway at Potts' expense.35 Onboard the Q-Ship, Stark was joined by Cloak of Levitation who shows him to Strange and the Time Stone. As they prepared their next move, observing from above, they were surprised by the appearance of Spider-Man, who had also stowed away, much to Stark's horror. As Stark berated Peter Parker for disobeying his orders, Parker reasoned that he could not act as a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man without a neighborhood Listening to Parker's response, Stark had no choice but to team up with him and decided give him assess of the situation. Walking towards the the ledge, Stark told Parker where Ebony Maw was holding Strange captive and asked for any ideas to distract him. Thinking quickly, Parker immediately suggested a plan that involved with the film called Aliens. Once he listened, Stark would then follow the plan before Strange would be further tortured by Maw. As Maw continued to probe Strange for the Time Stone, Iron Man suddenly appeared behind him. As part of Parker's plan, Stark fired a missile past Maw, into the wall of the Q-Ship. The missile caused a hull breach, instantly sucking a screaming Maw into the vacuum of space to his death. However, Strange himself was inadvertently caught in the vacuum, and the Cloak unsuccessfully attempted to rescue him. Leaping in, Spider-Man managed to grab Strange, and with aid from his new armor's artificial spider limbs, was able to narrowly pull him to safety, allowing Iron Man to seal the breach using his nanobots. Stark noted that the Ship was on an automated course bound for an unknown location. Strange insisted that Stark commandeer the ship to return them and the Time Stone to Earth, although Stark was reluctant. Stark suggested a proposal for an attack on Thanos' territory, where he wouldn't be expecting. Although initially at odds, Strange reluctantly agreed with Stark's plan, after he told of his history over the years about Thanos' discourse. After agreeing, Strange reminded Stark that he would prioritize saving the Time Stone over either Stark or Parker's lives, asserting he would let them die if it means keeping the Stone from Thanos' hands. Satisfied by Strange's display of morality, Stark would then officially recruit Peter Parker to the Avengers. Encountering the White Knights of The Galaxy Arriving at their destination, Stark and Peter Parker steered the Q-Ship with an arm piece and attempted to safely land on the barren planet, Titan. Despite the attempt to avoid contact with the planet's surroundings, the ship crash-lands. Doctor Strange protected Stark and Parker from the impact of the crash-landing by shielding them through holographic Mandalas Stark acknowledges that he owed Strange a debt for saving their lives from the crash. Parker appears upside down and asked them if there was something that could implant eggs in his chest. Stark angrily comments to him to never say anything pop culture related, but Parker was stating that something is coming towards them. Following Parker's warning, a grenade rolls into view, and the three get thrown back when its energy pulse was fired. The three were then immediately ambushed by the Guardians of the Galaxy, Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, and Mantis, each believing the other to be working for Thanos. Star-Lord immediately starts firing at Iron Man, and a chase in the air ensues. Stark launches a missile at Star-Lord while in the air, but is pinned by his Gravity Mine in retaliation. Escaping Quill's Gravity Mine, Iron Man then flies over to Drax in order to capture and pin him down. As the brief scuffle ended at a stalemate, Spider-Man was held at gunpoint by Quill. Turning off his helmet, Star-Lord then asked Stark where his missing teammate, Gamora was. Agitated with his abrupt attack, Stark replied with a question that confused Quill and then asked who are the people he was attacking. Parker answered his question by saying that they were the Avengers. Eventually, once Mantis informed Stark about being acknowledged by Thor, both parties learned that they are both after Thanos and an alliance was formed between Them. Making a Plan Analyzing the situation and the surroundings, Stark realized that their only advantage was that Thanos was coming to them, and thus the element of surprise could be utilized. The plan was simple: draw Thanos in, pin him down, and take the Infinity Gauntlet. As Stark tried to come up with a plan to stop Thanos, Drax yawned at the middle of the plan. Star-Lord explained that listening and not winging it isn’t what they do and Spider-Man questioned what exactly do the rest of the Guardians of explained what they do in a uncomprehending statement to which both Parker and Stark were completely dumbfounded. Stark told Star-Lord to get his team together and Quill expressed that while the plan was solid, he should execute it instead of Stark for a better outcome. As the plan was being formulated, Doctor Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of different outcomes of the coming conflict against Thanos, to which he says there is only one in which they win. Battle on Prides Moon When Thanos arrives on Titan and meets Doctor Strange, he recounts to the sorcerer how Titan was a beautiful planet with little food and resources to go around for its people. When the Titans faced extinction, Thanos' resolution was genocide across multiple planets, which he called "mercy". At this moment, Thanos realized too late that Strange wasn't alone, and had lured the Titan into an ambush. Before he could react, he was immediately crushed underneath a massive piece of a spaceship hull, dropped on him by Iron Man. Using the Power and Reality Stones, the Titan freed himself by violently detonating the debris, before instantly transforming the rubble into an enormous swarm of bats. The swarm quickly set upon Iron Man, forcing the Avenger to flee. Thanos was then bombarded by a renewed assault from Iron Man, who rained missiles down on the Titan. Unfazed, and with the Gauntlet freed, Thanos activated the Power and Space Stones. In a second, the explosive energy of Stark's missiles was absorbed by the Gauntlet and redirected at Iron Man in a concentrated beam of fire, blasting the Avenger far away into a spaceship husk. With Thanos restrained, the group had executed the final step of their plan, as Mantis beckoned the others to hurry before Thanos broke her hold. Iron Man and Spider-Man moved to forcefully pull the Gauntlet from the Titan's hand. Flying in, Star-Lord confronted Thanos, before demanding the location of Gamora. Thanos began to react in anguish, with Mantis sensing that he was mourning. Nebula began to realize in horror that he sacrificed Gamora for the Soul Stone. In denial, Star-Lord angrily asked Thanos to tell him that Gamora was alive, only for Thanos to lament that he had no choice but to kill her, confirming Nebula's suspicions. Enraged, Star-Lord began to question Thanos for his actions. Observing this, Iron Man attempted to restrain him from any contact with Thanos, only for Star-Lord to ruthlessly attack him without thinking, inadvertently breaking Mantis' control over the Titan. Freed from his trance and now truly furious, Thanos quickly escaped his restraints and brutally overpowered the group. Iron Man made another desperate assault on Thanos, only for the Titan to turn to Titan's nearby moon. Using the Power and Space Stones, Thanos immediately pulverized the moon's surface, before furiously hurling its fragments down on his opponents as a hail of meteors, incapacitating Iron Man. Wolf Man V. The Lord Before Thanos could finish off Doctor Strange in their brief confrontation, Iron Man, being the final Avenger standing, restrained Thanos' gauntlet using a nanotech clamp. To the Avenger's surprise, Thanos recognized and called him by his name of Stark, before noting that they were both "cursed with knowledge." Unfazed, Iron Man blamed Thanos himself as his curse, and attacked him first, blasting him with missiles. With Thanos distracted, Iron Man began attacking him relentlessly with his nanotech suit, kicking the Titan with his enhanced boosters before he could recover. Anchoring his feet to the ground, Iron Man immediately struck Thanos again with repulsor-powered battering rams, beating him back into a wall. Recovering quickly, Thanos tore off Iron Man's helmet with his bare hand and punched him to the ground. As Iron Man reformed his helmet just in time, Thanos quickly ripped the clamp from the Gauntlet, and blasted him with a concentrated beam from the Power Stone. Iron Man then managed to block the blast by forming a shield. Boosting towards Thanos in a renewed assault, the Avenger swiftly pinned the Gauntlet to the ground using a foot clamp before twisting around and pummeling the Titan's face with a repulsor-boosted hammer, with enough force to make him bleed. Unfazed, Thanos simply taunted the Avenger, for giving so much labor and struggle only to shed a single drop of blood. He then effortlessly ripped the Gauntlet free from Iron Man's hold, flipping the Avenger onto his back. Thanos began to brutally beat Iron Man with his fists, breaking off more and more of his armor with each strike. With Iron Man helpless to resist, Thanos followed with a powerful punched with the Power Stone into the Avenger's abdomen, sending him flying across the area and damaging his armor. Desperate and missing much of the upper half of his armor, Iron Man attempted to hold off Thanos with his repulsors, relocating the nanites on his leg to form new repulsors. Closing in, Thanos began beating the Avenger once again, destroying his helmet. Stark attempted to defend himself with his bare hands, only for Thanos to grab and trap his left hand. In a last-ditch attempt to fight back, Stark immediately shifted the nanites from his left arm to his right arm to form a sword, and wildly stabbed at the Titan. However, Thanos simply tore the sword from Stark's hand and ruthlessly stabbed him in the abdomen with it, ending the fight Cradling the injured Wolf Man's head in his hand, Thanos revealed his respect for Stark, impressed by his determination. Nevertheless, Thanos prepared to kill him, only for Strange to intervene, offering the Time Stone in exchange for Stark's life. After Thanos took the Time Stone and left Titan, Stark would heal his wound, using the last of his nanites. Asking Strange why he would give up the Stone, Strange informed Stark that they were now in the endgame. The Lord's Victory Wolf Man and his allies could only wait for The Lord to achieve his goals, and unlocked the powers of all combined Infinity Stones. Many of his allies began disintegrating into ash, including Time and the The White Knights of the Galaxy on Titan, much to his horror and visible distraught. Wolf Ma could only watch as Destro began disintegrating in his arms and unable to do anything as he begged Patterson to save him until he accepted his fate and emotionally apologized for failing him. In the end, only Patterson and Soraka remained on Titan. As Soraka somberly says in despair that Velocks had achieved his goal, David began mourning over the loss of his friends and The Lords' victory, unable to do anything but accept it. Endgame Fight of Survival Its been five years on the planet titan, David and Soraka Pride are left stranded with no one to talk to after seeing there allies turn to dust by the lord. After getting food and supplies from Hector 's ship David and Soraka walked around to make sure the radiation was bad on the planet thanks to the mask and technology of David had left. David can only wonder of what the rest of the universe would be like, pondering with thoughts, David tells Soraka to stay on the ship so he can go look for any remaining survivor's. David Patterson inside a tunnel was looking but instead found monsters. In anger David killed them all. Wolf Man and Soraka go on a mission together try and help the hostages on the train with a little motivation on there part, all they can do is have hope for the world. Back at base, Wolf Man stares at a picture of his former comrades wondering if there alive. Wolf Man realizes that the damage has been done, and to him it was all his fault for the Wolf Clan and Pickle People to disband, for him and Peter Shaw to become Enemies and never speak to each other again. All of the broken system was his fault. Without a word Wolf Man in silence shaded a tear and walk toward his room to consume his mistakes of all the bad actions he's done. Little Hope After months of constant frustration David's anger boiled inside him that his mission was far from over and it was time to protect his teammates and fix the broken system that fell apart the team of the wolf clan and pickle people but first David needed answers from his father Exile. The new dark Wolf Man is shown torturing Exile. Noticing that the Thunder God now wears his amulet, Shinnok taunts Raiden that he finally embraces "the truth he was cast out for speaking." Raiden replies that the only truth he embraces is that showing mercy to those who threaten Earthrealm is pointless, and vows to preemptively destroy Earthrealm's enemies, beginning with Shinnok himself. When Shinnok reminds Raiden that not even he can kill an Elder God, the Thunder God darkly responds that there are fates worse than death and proceeds to decapitate Shinnok with a blade construct. Raiden states that Shinnok will serve as "an emblem of his wrath," and leaves the Jinsei chamber The Wolf Clan Assembled As Soraka Pride was being promoted to military by General Jill Shaw and Vladimir Lenoir Who were stationed a base there sent by Peter Shaw, Wolf Man finds out and Teleports to Pride Reunited with his old comrades by Jill who was not pleased to see him by determine to give Wolf Man a heads up on Exiles base, As a Plan was formulated, Wolf Man has a private talk with Jill in to convinced that this plan of there's won't be simple only that it take effort to complete it, Wolf Man darkly also mentioned on how Peter Shaw was doing, Vladimir Lenoir and Jill's response was he is in stable condition but also Jill pointed that Peter Shaw actually misses him as comrade. With everything in place Wolf Man and his comrades teleported with special forces to exiles base were entire nsc army was right in front of them. Lost in Space Wolf Man and Soraka escape planet pride after velock's destroyed the planet with his orion army as david watch his adopted homeworld destroyed as for soraka was in tears to see her people gone from excitants. After his final battle against Chronicler, Velock's destroyed planet pride and its moon with David, Soraka and the rest of the pride survivors on board a pride ship and to escape on time, bad news was that they were trillion light years away to earth. Soraka tells David were there next destination will be and David responses to go home. Drifted in space with no contact, David taps on his damage Wolf Man helmet and starts to record a message to his former leader Peter Shaw. David Patterson searched around for some tools realizing that his oxygen was low and of Course with the help of Soraka Pride, David and her team up to restore the life support to help the remaining survivors aboard. Wolf Clan and Pickle People Reassembled The Final Battle